The past comes back to the present
by SupernaturalGirl51799
Summary: Mai's past comes back to Japan, and the S.P.R team finds out something big. Who is the girl that looks exactly like Mai? How does Mai know English? Read to find out! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone! ^_^ I hope you enjoy the story! Please ignore the mistakes. ;)**_

_**English: Bold**_

_**Japanese: **_Regular

**Phone: **Underlined

**Chapter: 1 Family.**

'_Ring, ring, ring.' _Mai woke up when the phone rang. She slowly got up out of bed, while mumbling a long list of curses. _'Erg, who calls at 5AM?' _Mai thought as she reached for the receiver.

"Hello?" Mai answered while letting irritation in her voice. "**Mai, its me, Willow."** She said. Mai was cut off guard. "**W-Willow? Are you ok? Where are you, I'll meet you there." **Mai said in perfect English. All irritation and wants of sleep disappeared and replaced with concern, confusion, and shock. **"How did you know I was in the area? Let alone in Japan.."** Willow said in a shocked tone. Mai sighed. **"When I answered the phone, it didn't say anything about long distances like usual. Now, where are you will?"** Mai said. **"Um, at a café. It's by a place called S.P.R I think I saw a sign when I walked in.." **Willow answered. Mai nearly dropped the phone. Her head was racing with a Million thoughts about if the S.P.R team found out about her sister. Let alone her _twin _sister. Slowly, Willows voice brings Mai back from her world of thoughts. **"Mai? Mai! Are you there?" **Willow yelled. Mai sighed, _'She's in public, yet she still yells as loud as she can?' _Mai thought. **"Calm down, Willow. You're in a café, don't raise you're voice!" **Mai said, while picking out the outfit she'd wear for the day. **"Stay there until I get there, I'll be there soon." **Mai said and hung up after her sister said ok.

With another sigh, she went into her bathroom to shower and change quickly.

'_This will be a long day..' _Mai thought.

**_****Shibuya Café****_**

"**Mai!" **Willow greeted her and hugged her. **"Hey Will!" **Mai greeted back, as they both ordered tea and set down. **"Will, why are you in Japan? Not that I'm not happy to see you, because I am! **Mai said. Willow giggled at her sister. **"I understand. Its because I showed up in Japan, with no warning." **Will said, and Mai nodded her head. **"Well, my adoptive parents passed away."** Willow said slowly. **"W-what? W-when?!" **Mai said quickly. With a sigh, Willow answered. **"Two weeks ago. I was going to call you, but I thought it would be better to tell you in person. And besides, I was coming to live in Japan anyways."** Willow said. **"I'm so sorry, willow!"** Willow shrugged. **"Don't apologize, its not you're fault." **Willow said and gave a small sad smile to her sister.

"Mai!?" A woman yelled from behind them, making Willow jump and Mai freeze but slowly turned to see the entire S.P.R team looking from herself to her sister with wide eyes. _(Excluding Lin and Naru who seem calm, but we all know that's not the truth!) _**"Mai, do you know them?" **Willow asked. Mai sighed and nodded **"Yeah, these are my friends, and co-workers." **Mai answered as she stood up. "Mai, why does this girl look exactly like you?" Monk asked. "And when did you learn English?" Ayako asked ."Well, this is my twin sister, Willow.." Mai said. "And I've always known English." Mai answered. "Mai, you should talk to them, I'll go home." Willow said. **"No, you're staying, Willow. We can talk to them together." **Mai said trying to pull her sister towards them.

"**No. **You're going to, I'm going home." Willow argued.

After about 15 minuets of arguing, Mai won_. (The team didn't interrupt, it was weird seeing Mai argue with someone that looks exactly like herself.) _"Lets go to the office and talk about this," Mai suggested.

Everyone agreed and headed to the office a block down.

**_Sorry, I'm ending it here for now._**

**;)**

**Thanks for reading, please review! **


	2. Authors note

**Authors note:**

Hello everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. My laptop does not have a charger right now so I can't write any chapters. My sister has been having issues with her computer charger as well, so I can't use her computer very often. I should be getting a new charger by September, but until then I won't be updating. Thank-you everyone who read my stories and followed them.

-Supernaturalgirl51799


End file.
